


What is this

by Spoooky



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: B/C Link is really just an ass, How Do I Tag, I had to get on a computer to put in tags, I'm probably gonna just do more angst, It's warranted though, Link is a terrible boi, M/M, Sad, Sidon gets angry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, WTF, i have a lot of plots, why am i still tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoooky/pseuds/Spoooky
Summary: If you want to read something that's sad with literally no context or meaning with joke laced into it this is the fanfic for you.





	What is this

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't know how to add my own tags. I'm on my phone so I guess that's why? I need help. Please.

"The truth is that I never loved you."

"...What?"

"I said, I was only pretending,Sidon, I put up a front. I didn't ever care about you. I don't know how to make that any clearer." 

Sidon took a step back in obvious shock, looking as of he might cry. Link barely gave him a glance at him. 

"How...how could you say something like that? We both promised each other-" 

"Promises are always broken, Sidon." Link snapped, cutting him off. "Look, I'm sorry things had to turn out like this." 

He was lying through his teeth and Sidon knew it. He wasn't sorry and probably would never be. Why he bothered with someone like Link was far beyond his knowledge. He didn't care about anyone but himself. Maybe that wasn't even true. Yes, Link didn't care about anyone. Not Sidon, not himself, and definitely not that go princess he was putting off saving. Sidon closed his eyes and exhaled. 

"I-"

"Dont make this any harder than it has to be, Sidon." Link looked up at the actual fucking sharkman in front of him. "Just let it go, let me go-"

"No, I need you to actually listen to me, Link." Sidon said in probably the forciest(???) voice he'd ever had when conversing with him. 

Link wasn't expecting such an abrasive tone and promptly shut up. 

"You can't have me, devote months, months, of my life to you, months of me loving you the best I could, and tell me that the 'love' you gave me back was fake. I won't accept that." 

"You'll have to, I'm sorry-"

"But you aren't sorry, stop saying that!" 

"Yelling at me isn't going to make me love you." 

"Stop it."

"Sidon I have to go-" 

"No, explain to me why you spent all this time lying to me."

"You can't order me around like one of you people, Sidon." 

"Answer me, please." 

Link was silent for a moment before opening up his mouth to speak to the fucking big sharkman.

"I'm sorry." 

"You're sorry?" 

It was a terrible excuse. He knew it.

"You break my heart and all you have to say to me is sorry?" 

"I thought I loved you Sidon and when I found I didn't I tried, I promise I did but it didn't work. I didn't want to hurt you so I kept up with the lie." 

Sidon was quiet, not willing to believe what he was hearing.

"Just be happy I stopped this when I did-"

"Please, just leave." 

Link sighed, going in for what might be their last hug only to be brushed off. 

"Leave." 

And with that Link went off to break some other boys fucking heart.


End file.
